


Shion e Mion Sonozaki

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lime, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shion è disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per Satoshi.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Innocente sensualità





	Shion e Mion Sonozaki

Shion e Mion Sonozaki

  
"Convinceresti la nonna a farmi uscire con Satoshi" sussurrò Shion. Si sporse verso la gemella baciandola ripetutamente sulle labbra, accarezzando la lingua dell'altra con la propria. I seni nudi di Mion, stesa sul letto, sfioravano quelli della gemella.   
"Lo sai che lo farei se potessi" mormorò Mion con voce rauca. I lunghi capelli verdi delle due si confondevano.  
"Satoshi è un bravo ragazzo. Si occupa sempre di quella piaga di Satoko" bisbigliò Shion. Accarezzò i fianchi della gemella, facendola gemere e la sentì rabbrividire.  
"Un giorno succederà anche a te. Siamo gemelle, una cosa sola. Ti conviene aiutarmi" mormorò roca.  
"Ci proverò" rispose Mion, tra i mugolii.  
\- Maledetta la sua innocente sensualita - pensò.  
  
[110].


End file.
